This is a cross-sectional and longitudinal study of typical and atypical patterns of gender-role development in male and female children. A sample of boys, age 4-11, who preferred, at the time of initial evaluation, the clothes, toys, activities, and companionship of girls, typically role-played as females, and stated their preference to be female, and their parents, are being compared to a family sample in which the male child showed typical sex-typed behavior. A sample of girls, age 4-11, who preferred, at the time of initial evaluation, the clothes, toys, activities, and companionship of boys, typically role-played as males, and stated their preference to be male, and their parents, are being compared to a family sample in which the female child showed typical sex-typed behavior. We anticipate following all four family samples until the children are at least mid-adolescent.